The New JLA
by Winter'sRaven
Summary: this is a story of my interruptation of the infinity crisis....Om are welcomed


**DiScLaImEr: I don't own them just like to write about them….**

_Cast of Characters:_

_The side of Angels: Batman-Leader, Wonder Woman-2nd in command, Martian Manhunter-advisor, Starfire, Aquaman, Zauriel, Catwoman, Flash, and Plasticman_

_The side of Devils: Sinistro, Mark St. Allen(OC), Weather Wizard, and Fenris_

**The New Justice League**

"**Wonder Woman**, Sinistro has decided to make Baltimore a junkyard. I don't know why he is here but he needs to be stopped. Take **Starfire** and J'Onn and call **Zauriel**," replied a gruff, dark voice coming from a figure in the command chair of the watchtower's monitor womb. The woman he gave orders too has been a friend for years in fact they practically grew up together.

"I can handle this **Batman**," her blue eyes gazing over to the man of shadows. He had become colder when she had ascended and now that she was on the mortal coil once again, she could barely read him.

"I know you can Donna," He only used her name in the watchtower as he was trying to make a point. Behind him the displays read the current readings of the former green lantern "But it doesn't hurt to have back up."

"I know Dick but I can handle this on my own," Wonder Woman stood her ground. When they had their disagreements, they spoke in private. Over the years it was they way they had become, with the Titans then with each other.

Batman grimaced as a scowl visibly came over his face. He knew she could handle it alone but the Justice League was there to ensure that they didn't have too. He was not going to allow for any mistakes, not like before.

"It's not a discussion. Sinistro is dangerous now, more so than ever before," Batman lifted himself from the command chair and began walking out of the room as Wonder Woman grabbed his shoulder. "Play it safe where I can."

"Dick look at me," asked Wonder Woman as she felt the man in black tense under her touch then relax. After several seconds that felt like hours, the third man to take up the mantle of the Bat turned to her.

"Yes Donna."

"Okay." Wonder Woman touched his cheek gently, a smile appearing on her face.

At that moment, Koriand'r, better known to the people of Earth as Starfire, comes from the lift to witness this small interaction. Her heart leaps slightly knowing that she has interrupted a private moment between Wonder Woman and Batman. She still loves Dick but knows that they can never be more than close friends. What they had once was destroyed when Dick found her kissing Roy. She also saw how Donna's "death" had affected Dick, turning him colder, darker like his father before him. She also saw his face when he and the other Outsiders found out that she had ascended to become an actual Titan and that they were responsible for the so-called Infinity Crisis where some of the Earth's mightiest heroes were killed, including Bruce Wayne and Diana.

"Umm..the Javelin is prepped and ready Batman."

"Thank you Kory," Batman walked away from Wonder Woman's touch toward the door, leaving Wonder Woman standing there with a small smirk on her face.

Twenty minutes later Batman stands at the observation window watching the Javelin take off from the hanger bay toward Earth.

"She's fire like her sister," a voice from behind Batman states. Dick had known the man was there long before he heard the voice. He knew who it was as he had heard the footsteps trying to be silent.

"Right on time Arthur."

"hehe, Your too much like _him_ for your own good." Replies the blond haired King of Atlantis.

"He was my father," Batman responds as he walks toward the transporters.

"Can we talk later?" Arthur asks walking next to the dark knight.

"What do you want Aquaman?"

"To talk about Tempest." Is all he said as Batman stopped and turned to the man that stood next to him. His eyes stared at the man from Atlantis, studying him for but a moment.

"Go on."

"When Temp…Garth died, I realized that I never got to know his friends." Aquaman replied, sorrow in his voice.

"Speak to Donna or Kory, hell even Roy," Batman turns away walking toward the transporters.

"Although he respected them he looked up to you Richard. I wanted to get to know you better."

Batman looks over his shoulder slightly and says something without cracking his emotionless face..

"Aquaman are you hitting on me?"

Aquaman's eyes widened as he entered a coughing fit, trying to gasp for air.

"No! I wasn't!" He coughs out.

Batman laughs slightly as he continues to walk.

"Bruce never joked." Thinks Arthur as he smiles "I might like this Batman."

"You still have monitor duty Arthur." Replies the faint voice of the Batman.

"Then again.." says Arthur as he looks at the monitor womb.

--Meanwhile racing toward Earth, more specifically Baltimore Maryland, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Starfire go over the information they have presently.

"J'Onn where was Sinistro's last known whereabouts?" Donna replied as she pushes the joystick downward, causing the Javelin to descend at a steeper angle.

"He was near the stadium weaving a spell a few moments ago." J'Onn answers sliding to the navigation station.

"Kory contact or resident Magic User ad ask him to meet us there." Donna replies as she pulls the joystick toward her.

"All right Donna," responds Starfire touching a light panel. "Zauriel this is Starfire."

She waits for a moment then is about to try again, when she hears his angelic voice.

"Yes Starfire."

"We will need your help with Sinistro. He's a pretty heavy hitter and is more dangerous than before he died."

"Where is he?" asking the angel of the hawk host.

"Baltimore." Starfire answers as she looks out toward the on coming scene of the city below her. "X-hal." She mutters as she sees the destruction wrought by the mad ring thrower. "Where's Lantern when you need him?"

"He's off world taking care of Corps business." Offered J'Onn as he gets up from his chair, "Ready for contact Wonder Woman."

Donna was still getting use to being called that moniker; it had only been a few months since the Infinity Crisis and only several weeks since she decided to honor her fallen sister, Diana. Sometimes she felt that she wasn't worthy of the title Wonder Woman, but she remembered what Dick had said to her that day…

--Flashback---

"You'll do fine Donna." Responds the ominous dark figure standing on the balcony, thunder in the background.

"How can you be so sure green tights?" Donna smiled as she had said this, calling Dick by a nickname from his youth. She could see his scowl from the shadows.

"_Your stronger, can manipulate energy, as well as you have her lasso and bracelets." The shadowed figure walks into the apartment, revealing himself in the light._ _He now wears the suit of the BAT, though it is no longer blue and gray as his father's but black. Even the utility belt is a dark gray; the bat is black against black. The suit fits well on him. "Trust me."_

_That was all that he needed to say to her for all her fears to fade. "Thank you."_

--End Flashback---

From the Javelin **Martian Manhunter** and Starfire appear like spirits of vengeance hurling toward the red alien known as Sinistro. Starfire throws energy blasts that have been called star bolts, while J'Onn J'Onnz also known as Martian Manhunter projects red searing energy from his eyes. Each form of energy can obliterate city blocks if need be but combined has the power of a small nuclear bomb. Both hit the intended target, blasting Sinistro through the Earth at high velocity.

Within seconds, yellow energy blasts out of the crater slamming into the Martian Manhunter, flinging one of the most powerful members of the new League several miles away. A pair of yellow tongs catches Starfire, plucking her from midair, then transforms into a demonite as it hugs Starfire, crushing her. All she can hear is a sinister laugh hallow as the grave. That's when the yellow manifestation disappeared as Wonder Woman clubbed Sinistro with her fist, he felt it through his force field.

"Damn Woman!" yelled the red alien as he immediately attacked. "Feel the power of fear woman."

Spikes of yellow plasma launch into the air toward Wonder Woman, almost to many to count.

Meanwhile in Gotham city the new Dark Knight comes to rest on the top of City precinct #1, where an older man stands waiting. Through the years, James Gordon has not only held a professional relationship with the original Batman but also a friend. He even held that friendship after he retired as Commissioner of the Gotham Police Department. When Dick Grayson became Batman the first time he thought he could fool him, but found out he was wrong. This time he wasn't going to make that mistake. He called James Gordon using a muffled voice and asked him to met him here where it all began for Dick when he was the first Robin.

"Bout time you're here," says James Gordon. The older he became the less he liked the cold.

"I'm not him Sir," replies the voice of Batman. "He's dead."

"I know. I was at his funeral two months ago." Replies James Gordon, a look of sorrow crossing his features. "He was a good man even when he acted like the spoiled rich kid."

Dick smirked a little as the cowl hid the rest. He remembered what Bruce once told him when Dick first became Robin.

---Flashback---

"Wow I thought to be a police commissioner you had to be smart."

_Bruce turned slightly at the young Dick Grayson as he entered into his famous bat glare. Dick wanted to disappear but couldn't._

"_Robin, Jim is a very intelligent and deductive man. I believe that he knows who I really am as he does you."_

"_Then why doesn't he just come and arrest us or something?" asked Dick._

_As he asks this simple question, a familiar set of foot falls echoes in the cave._

"_Because young Master Richard it is called professional courtesy."_

"_Ah come on Alfred do you really think that?" again asks Dick this time it was Bruce who replied._

"_Jim is a good man Dick who has a family. If someone found out that he knew who we were do you think he would be safe?"_

"_I guess not."_

--end flashback---

"He was a good man and I know he trained you. I also know that you needed to get out from his shadow and left to make your own way. You do him proud _Wing_."

"I will try."

"I know son," was all Jim Gordon said as he begins to hand Batman a case file. "Montoya is having a hard time with this case, figured you might want to look at it."

Batman opens the file, scanning it quickly. It appeared to be an old murder, possibly several years because the skeleton found yesterday was completely bare.

"Call me Jim," was all Batman heard as he looked up to see Jim Gordon walk away. "I'll tell Barbara that I saw you."

It seemed that the investigation began with a delayed discovery or human remains reduced to the 206 component bones. It had been found the forest across the river, some scattered over an area of ten acres, every bone was recovered after an intensive search lasting four days.

No one knew whose life had left these bones in the forest, nor exactly how long the person had died. It was determined that it was murder due to the basic nature of how the bones were discovered. Two-thirds of the bones were unearthed from a shallow grave while the others had come to the surface. The damage done to numerous bones including the fractured skull, crushed hyoid, cracked ribs and more-further suggested the violence of foul play.

After reading the file, Batman decides to enter the morgue where the body is being held. He takes the file complete with pictures off the roof, allowing his cape to catch the wind and gliding down to where the bat mobile was hidden. He opens the canopy door to find a woman dressed in black leather sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hello Selina thought you were unavailable for the meeting tonight," Batman replies as he drops into the driver's side.

"I didn't feel like going there tonight Boy Wonder. Anyway its not like I was missing anything. J'Onn would be sitting there in the perpetual scowl, Aquaman would have been arguing with you and Wonderbabe, Zauriel would be listening with that smirk on his face, and Eel would be Eel and trying to touch me under the table. Did I miss anything?" Cat Woman answers as she looks toward Batman.

"Cat Woman I haven't been the boy wonder in years," retorts Batman.

"Well I know that, your all grown up and out since those days," purrs Cat Woman almost laughing.

"And you forgot Flash by the way."


End file.
